Olympus Boarding
by caripromises
Summary: Starting a new school half-way through the year is hard. Starting a new school half-way through the year with family problems and low self-esteem is even harder. Join Will Solace as he tries to fit in, battling jocks and his arshole brothers along the way. And he might even find love... Rated T for rude words. Percabeth, Chrissie, Conntie, Frazel, etc


**Hiii, so yeah. I was bored the other day and was like. There are loads of stories about Percy going to boarding school, and Annabeth, and Nico. But literally none about the minor characters. I decided it would be fun to write one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. If I did Will would have a much more major role. (I mean, he practically saves Annabeth's life, Come on! If that's not good enough for you, I don't know what is.)**

Starting a new school half-way through the year is hard. Starting a new school half-way through they year with family problems and low self esteem is even harder. Unfortuantely, the last sentence desribes my position perfectly. My name is Will Solace, I am 14 and starting at Olympus school. I have 4 siblings, 3 brothers, 1 sister. They all have one thing in common, they're all jocks. At every single school we've been to, they've fit in perfectly, whilst I was ignored and treated as an outcast.  
>Olympus was a boarding school, a very expense boarding school. Which most likely meant that everybody there would be rich snobs. Yay. The car grinded to a halt outside a pair of daunting iron gates. I stared up at the huge buliding concealed behind them. Set against the dark, stormy sky, the school looked like something out of a horror story. I reached over Lee, my eldest brother, to open the door as he didn't seem inclined to do it himself. At the noise of the door opening, Lee hastily jumped out of the car. I followed him out and moved over to where my dad was speaking with a tall guy. "... yes, ok then." Was all I heard him say as we walked over, my other siblings also clambering out the car. Dad turned to us and smiled, "Mr Brunner will show you to the headteacher's office, I'm not coming any further with you." my second oldest sibling, Micheal looked appalled, "What? Why not?"<br>"Because, everything has been sorted, and I need to get to work." With that he gave us all hugs (though I noticed when it came to me he was a bit hesitent), bade us goodbye and got back into his car, leaving a trail of dust and grit behind as his car shot off down the rode. "Bye..." Austin said, staring wistfully at the retreating car. Mr Brunner walked over the gate and opened it, "Come, children, Mr Grace would like to speak with you." Reluctantly we followed him inside the gate, and he shut it behind us. It fell into it's place with a bang, echoing through the trees which stood in long lines at each side of the path, making everything that bit more creepy. Mr Brunner started off up the path, chatting to us as we followed, "So you're all going to be placed in dorms. you aren't going to be in the same ones because we think it would be nice to share with others and make friends. Mr Grace will give you your timetables and..." At that point, I lost interest in what he was saying and tried not to think about the fact that I was starting yet another school. You see, we never seemed to be able to stay at one school for more than a year. Something always made sure we had to move. Like an incident where one of us gets expelled, or dad's job, or bullying issues,or just something bad. At first, I had hoped that this school would be different. But, even before we had stepped foot in the place, I was seriously doubting it. I'd just have to grin and bear it...  
><strong>Time skip<strong>  
>"... Lee, you will be in a dorm with Ethan Nakurama and Luke Castellan. Michael- room 32, you will be sharing with Malcolm Chase and Butch Strider- room 114. Austin, you will be with Mitchel Lovegood and Travis Stoll- room 483. Kayla you will be with Katie Gardner and Lou Ellen- room 212. Will, you will be with Connor Stoll and Nico Di Angelo- room 213. Okay, now off you go! Dinner is in an hour." So we all headed off to find our dorms. I walked with Kayla as we had dorms right next to each other. I was happy with that. Out of all my siblings, Kayla was the only one who was nice to me, the only one who didn't make me look stupid and useless. She was a year older than me, and proved that boys weren't the only ones who were good at basketball. "This is exciting, isn't it? I've got more boys to show up in basketball!" She says skipping ahead of me, her blonde hair flying about like she's in a storm. I sigh, at least she would make friends. I'd be that sad kid in the corner soon enough. "Cheer up, Willie-baby! I swear on my life that if anyones mean to you then I will defend you!" She says, standing straight and dramatically placing her hand on her heart and I have to laugh. The thing is, though, even though she's being silly, she really will do what she said. That's if she finds out about it. I think she actually adores playing the protective big sister role. "Oooh! Here we are" Room 212! And there's 213!" She says, gesturing to the two doors, one of which did in fact say room 212, and the other, 213. "Okay, promise to wait for me after and we can go to dinner together. And if I'm ready before, then I'll wait for you! So, do you promises?" Kayla asked me,<br>"I promise."  
>"Okay!" Then she went up to the door labelled 212 and knocked. Swallowing my fear, I did the same with 213. A boy who looked about my age opened the door. He had slightly curly brown hair that fell over his eyes, upturned eyebrows and darkish skin. He grinned at me, "You must be WIll, our new dorm friend!"<br>"That's one way of putting it." I replied. He opened the door wider and gestured for me to come in. "I'm Connor Stoll" And that boy," He said gesturing to a pale skinned boy sitting on the far bed reading, ", is Nico Di Angelo!" Nico looked me over once, and then went back to reading his book. "Polite." I thought.  
>"You can have that bed!" Connor said pointing at the only neatly made bed. I nodded and went over and diumped my bag on it. "No offense." Connor started, "But you look like a jock." I smiled to myself. This was a common mistake made only because of my appearance. I had blonde hair, blue eyes and tanned skin, which was the stereo-typical image of a jock. "Trust me. I'm not a jock." I replied, "And no offense taken. I get that a lot."<br>"You're not a jock? Really, I find that hard to believe. I'll give you one week before you start hanging out with Luke Castellan and you join the basketball team." Nico spoke up. I turned around and looked him in the eye, "You're presuming I'm a jock because of how I look? Trust me, Nico, I'm not going to be joining the basketball team and hanging out with jocks anytime soon." Nico said nothing, and just raised his eybrows. "What subjects do you like?" Connor asked. "Drama, Music, Art, Biology and English. " I replied.  
>"Huh, doesn't sound very jocky to me." Connor said,<br>"How do you know he's not lying?" Nico accused, glaring at me suspiciously.  
>I sighed, "If I were a jock, you think I would pretend not to be?"<br>"I think he's telling the truth, Nico." Connor said thoughtfully.  
>"Fine. I believe you." Nico replied. I turned back to my bed and started unpacking my stuff. After about five minutes of silence, Connor said, "Hey, if you're good at English, then you can help us since we're dyslexic!"<br>"I can try. But I don't think I'll be much help."  
>"Why not?" Connor asked, looking disappointed. He came nearer, "Don't you want to?"<br>"I'm dyslexic, too. I can just about manage on my own." Nico frowned, "Then... why do you like English."  
>"I enjoy it. Even though I find it hard."<br>"Oh." We fell into silence once again. Another ten minutes passed, and I finally finished unpacking. "Do you play any instruments?" Nico asked me, getting bored of reading his which I realised was in a different language. "Yeah." I replied, " I play piano, drums, ukele, guitar and saxophone."  
>"Cool!" Connor said, "I play piano, drums, guitar and trumpet."<br>"I play piano, guitar, drums and trombone!" Nico said, looking enthusiastic, "Both of us are grade 8 at all our instruments."  
>I grinned, "I'm grade 8 at all mine, too!" The two boys matched my grin. And, for once, I was glad that I had started a new school.<br>"Maybe this place wont be too bad..." I thought as I sat chatting with my new-found friends. There was a pound at the door, "Hey, Will! Open the door!" Rolling my eyes, I got up and opened the door. Kayla grinned at me, "How's Willie-baby settling in, then?" She asked. Nico and Connor got up, "Who is that?" Connor asked. I was about to answer, but Kayla suddenly decided I was incapable of speaking and answered for me, "I'm Kayla, Will's big sister."  
>"Half-sister." I corrected,<br>"Step-sister!" She replied, correcting my correction. "Oh, okay. I'm Connor and that's Nico." Connor said, staring warily at Kayla. "Is she a-" Nico started to ask,  
>"Jock?" I finished, "Sometimes."<br>"How can she sometimes be a jock?" Connor frowned. I shrugged. Then a girl appeared behind my sister, "Kayla! You're stuff is all over the floor!"  
>"Oops! My bad! Soaz, Lou" Kayla replied, and headed back to her room. Lou followed behind her. "You're sister's weird." Nico said,<br>"I know." I replied. For five- ten more minutes we went back to chatting and then we got ready to head off to dinner. But, before, we knocked on the girls' dorm next door and walked down with them. I got to know Lou Ellen and Katie Gardner, the girls who were in a dorm with Kayla. They were really nice.  
>When we got to the dining hall, loads of people were already there, but there were still plenty of seats. Nico lead the way over to a group of 12 people sat, chatting, laughing and eating. "Hey, guys!" Nico said, "This is WIll Solace and Kayla-" He stopped and glance at Kayla, "What's your second name?"<br>"James."  
>"- and Kayla James!" Everyone waved and introduced themselves. There was Percy and Annabeth (they were going out), Frank and Hazel (Also a couple), Piper, Leo, Chris and Clarisse (couple), Grover, Thalia, Travis and Miranda. Wait... Mirander? I glanced at her and realised it was who I was thinking of. She smirked at me, "Never thought I'd see you again, Solace!" Then she jumped up and wrapped me in a bone-crushing hug. "Nice seeing you again, too, Mira! But you're squashing me!" I gasped out. "Sorry!" Miranda replied, and let go, "Hi Kayla, do you want a hug too?"<br>"You're alright, thanks!" Kayla grinned. "i'm guessing they know each other." Connor said,  
>"No shit, Sherlock!" Leo sniggered. Piper hit him on the head, "Leo! Don't swear!"<br>"Sorry m'am!" Leo said, sarcastically. I smiled, this school was already turning out to be great. So much for a school full of rich snobs! "Oi, Kayla!" We all turned. Lee stood there, "Come on, ditch these guys! Luke says the're a group of misfits!"  
>"I'm alright, thank you." Kayla said, coldly.<br>"Come on! Are you serious? You really want to hang out with these guys!" Lee laughed.  
>"Fuck off, Lee" I growled. Lee smirked at me, "Looks like you've found a group of sados to hang out with. Never thought I'd find people who could actually stick out like a sore thumb more than you." I went to punch him, but Clarisse got there before me, "You fuck off, and go back to sitting with the rich prats and leave us alone." Lee glared at us all, and turned and stormed off, nursing his now bloody nose. "Arsehole." Nico muttered.<br>"Yep." Kayla agreed, glaring at where Lee was sitting. I slumped down on an empty seat between Nico and Miranda, not feeling hungry anymore. For the rest of dinner, we talked, happily, cussing the arsehole jocks, and talking about our favourite lessons and, in Leo's, Connor's and Travis's case, making cheesey jokes. After dinner, we all headed back to our dorms. Kayla, Lou and Katie came into ours so we could chat. "Okay, Will, Kayla. usually, after dinner we come here and chat. We all know each other's secrets. It's like compulsory. Since you guys are in our dorms, and since we trust you, we are gonna include you two. But the one thing you must remember is, 'What's said in dorms 212 & 213, stays in dorms 212 &213'. Okay?" We nodded. I couldn't believe that they were already trusting us, is this what it felt like to have friends? "But first, you have to swear that you wont tell anybody about what we say." Kayla and I swore that we wouldn't. Connor looked satisfied and retrieved something from under his bed. It was a folder. "Inside here is where we keep all our secrets." He opened the folder up, "There aren't many, yet. First, Nico has a super, huge crush on Leo." Nico went a deep shade of red and looked down, embarressed, "Aww, that's soo cute." Kayla grinned,  
>"Second, Katie and I have been secretly dating since the start of last year, and its obvious that my identical-not-so-twin brother, Travis loves her." Both Katie looked pained as they said this, "Third, Lou used to be anorexic." I glanced at her, shocked, "Man, that must've been horrible..." Kayla murmured, "It still is..." Lou said, sadly. "And now, we have the secrets about our lives before we came to this school. But you two need to go first." I swallowed, "Oh, God. Okay. Our stories are different, though." Kayla nodded, "Yeah, they are... I guess I'll go first. My mum was an alcoholic. I lived with her and my step-dad 'till I was eight and then I went to live with my dad... It was all messed up, my step-dad was abusive, and I didn't have have enough food, or clothes. I practically lived on the streets. When I went to live with dad, things gradually got better and I managed to shut out the past." The room was silent, and the others stared sympathetically at Kayla. She looke round at them, "If you think that's sad, listen to Will's story! You'll all be clutching pillows and weeping into them!" Nervously, I started telling them my story.<br>Awesome flashback scene thingy  
><em>The wind howled and rattled against the weak roof of the old, small building. The surrounding fence had gone askew and the gate creaked back and forth, the sound of the un-oiled hinges barely auible over the harsh weather. A small women stumbled down the road, clutching a small baby, wrapped in a thin cloth. The woman came to the front door of the old building and carefully laid down the child. She rang the doorbell, and disappeared into the night. The door opened, and a frail looking woman glanced down at the small child, sleeping peacfully through the storm. She picked the child up and turned to head inside but noticed a small note that had fallen under her feet. She picked it up, closed the door and sat down at the table, setting the child on the chair opposite her. She opened up the note and started to read:<em>  
><em><strong>To the Orphanage,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take care of my baby boy. He is precious to me, even though I have to leave him here. I do not have enough money to raise him. So this was my only option. Maybe you will find his father, I only know of his name, Fred, but he is known as Apollo. Take care of Little Will Solace,<strong>_  
><em><strong>XXX<strong>_  
><em>The note did not say the name of the child's mother. Only of the father, but it wasn't a full name.<em>  
><em>The woman took Will Solace and raised him in the orphanage. He was sent to many foster homes. Most of which were abusive or didn't work out. When he was seven, he went to live with a woman called Matty Chambers and her children Miles and Amy. A year later, the three of them died in a fire. Will made it out but tried to kill himself after as that had been the only family that had worked out. Three months later, the orphanage recieved a phone call from his real father and a month after that he went to permanently live with Apollo. The woman who had found Will, a lady named Agnes, cried, thinking she would never see Will again. She died, six weeks later from depression. When Will found out he cried for weeks and shut everyone out. He tried to kill himself two more times after before his father finally took him to see a therapist. Will managed to pick himself up and live for her.<em>  
>"Oh. My God..." Katie murmured, tears brimming in her eyes, "How..." Connor walked over to her and slid his arm round her waste. The others were speechless. I felt like crying myself. I hadn't really wanted to revisit my past. "I guess it's our turns, now..." Nico said, "I'll go first."<p>

**So good, yes, no? Shall I continue? It's up to you! Also, I know I haven't mentioned Jason. He does get together with Pipes but not yet... Also, I guess this is set in England with a few American terms. Like jock. Sorry if it confuses you, but I don't know much about American school ****as you can tell if you've read my other fic.**


End file.
